Various types of holders and supports for storing items on various support structures, such as a handle, a pane of a rolldown vehicle window, an arm of a chair, and a back of chair, such as a beauty salon chair or a church pew, are known in the prior art. However, what is needed and what the present device provides is a chair with a backrest mounted item hook and a backrest mounted drink holder extendible from a retracted condition within a first recess and a second recess, respectively, in a rearward side of the chair during use to an extended condition for use. When the item hook and drink holder are in the retracted condition, the chair is stackable atop another chair.